


Tumakbo, Tumatakbo, Tatakbo Ka Ba Ulit?

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: AU Gifts [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU Gifts, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, School, University, word vomit
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Nawala ni Kyungsoo ang love letter niya para kay Jongin.





	Tumakbo, Tumatakbo, Tatakbo Ka Ba Ulit?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arigatointernet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arigatointernet/gifts).



> hello krista, pasensya na nagbago ang takbo ng kwento pero baka one day makasulat din ako ng to all the boys i loved before au. pasensya na natagalan at eto lang kinaya ng utak ko. sana kahit kaunti magustuhan mo pa rin. salamat sobra sa au mo at sa palaging pag-comment sa mga gawa ko!! hanggang sa muli!

Crush na crush ni Kyungsoo ang star player ng varsity na si Jongin Kim.

Kapag sinabi nating crush na crush, yung tipong hanggang praktis ng team nanonood si Kyungsoo. At kapag sinabi nating crush na crush, yung tipong laman ng daydream niya buong magdamag si Jongin lang. Si Jongin na hawak ang kanyang malambot na kamay na pinakaiingatan niya sa buong mundo na bigla na lang niya hahalikan habang nakatingin sa namumula niyang mukha.

Yan ang isa sa mga pinagpapantasyahan ni Kyungsoo mangyari. Kaso sa kabila ng pagka-patay na patay niya kay Jongin ay ang kaduwagan niyang umamin kahit kumpirmado naman na bisexual si Jongin.

Kaya naman sapat na kay Kyungsoo ang manood ng mga laro at praktis ng crush niya. At, ang itala sa diary niya ang bawat araw na nakikita niya ang crush mapasa-hallway man yan, mga laro, praktis at kahit sa banyo pa yan.

Bukod sa diary, may tinatago-tago siyang shoebox sa kanyang kwarto kung saan nakalagay ang mga sulat niya para kay Jongin simula nang una niyang makita ito nang tumunton siya ng first year.

Isa pa, isang tao lang din naman ang nakakaalam ng sikreto niyang malupet dahil masikreto siyang tao. Yun ay walang iba kundi si Sehun.

"Hoy," Sinundot ni Sehun ng bolpen ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo dahil lutang na naman ang kaibigan.

Nilingon ni Kyungsoo si Sehun at tinaas ang salaming suot. "Ano?"

"Wala. Bumalik ka na sa pantasya mo." Sinarili na lang tuloy ni Sehun ang matcha kitkat niya na mabilis din hinablot ni Kyungsoo at hinati.

"Bawal yan, dapat namamahagi ka ng biyaya." Sabay balik ng nahating kitkat kay Sehun at kagat ngayon sa hawak niya.

"Bwiset ka. Kanina pa kita inaalok niyan." Kumagat na rin si Sehun sa kitkat na hawak. "G ba mamaya? Miss na ni Vivi si Meokmul."

"Pag-isipan ko pa ulit." Ubos na ang kitkat ni Kyungsoo, mga pisngi niya ay nakalobo dahil sinubo na niya agad lahat ang tsokolate.

"Ano ba yan, mag-didaydream ka lang sa crush mo eh."

"Uy hindi no! Manonood ako kdrama."

"Tapos iimaginin mo kayo ng crush mo dun sa drama? Sus, kilala na kita."

"Sige na, sige na, pupunta kami ni Meokmul mamaya sa inyo. Masaya ka na?"

Isang nakakaasar na ngisi ang binigay ni Sehun sa kanya. "Bili ka na rin ice-cream pagpunta mo."

"Mangagantso ka talaga."

"Vanilla flavor ah."

"Mas bwiset ka sa akin."

"Sumbong kita sa crush mo sige ka."

"Subukan mo susungalngalin kita."

Tumawa si Sehun at umiling na lang.

Sa mga oras din na iyon, dumaan ang prinsipe ng pantasya niya sa labas ng room nila. Nagbulungan na naman na parang mga bubuyog ang mga babae. Halos lahat ata crush si Jongin Kim.

Nakakabwiset dahil isa siyang nobody pero pwede na rin, masaya na siya sa ganitong kalakaran.

Napa-hay na lang si Kyungsoo habang sinundan ng tingin ang lalaking asawa niya sa mga panaginip niya.

Puta talaga.

"O, yung laway mo baka tumulo." Monotonong paalala ni Sehun sa kanya at akmang handa na sumalo ng laway kung may tutulo man sa panyong hawak na nakatutok na sa ibaba ng bibig ni Kyungsoo.

Hinampas tuloy siya ni Kyungsoo sa braso.

"Duraan kita dyan sige."

"As if naman kaya mo. Pabebe ka kaya."

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo at hinampas si Sehun ng notebook sa balikat.

 

-

 

Pagkauwi ni Kyungsoo, agad siyang nagbihis at sumulat saglit sa itim niyang diary notebook.

 

 

> _7-28-18_
> 
> _Nakita ko si Jongin. Dumaan lang naman siya sa room namin at as usual ang gwapo niya. Lahat ng babaeng may gusto sa kanya parang kinikiliti na naman sa singit. Ang ganda din pala ng bagsak ng buhok niya kanina. Parang gusto ko haplusin. Kaso hanggang tingin lang naman si ako. Wala naman nagbago. Pero hay, ang swerte ng taong magugustuhan niya or gusto na niya :(_

Matapos magsulat ay mabilis niyang tinago ang notebook sa kanyang cabinet at pinatong iyon sa ibabaw ng shoebox ng love letters niya para kay Jongin at kinuha na si Meokmul para puntahan nilang dalawa si Vivi.

 

-

 

 

 

> 7-28-18
> 
> Nanood ako ng praktis nila Jongin sa gym. Bwiset na Sehun di ako sinamahan dahil sa chix niya. Pero ok lang din naman, napanood ko naman ng matiwasay mag-shoot si Jongin huhu. Ang galing galing niya sobra :( Ang sarap niya panoorin maglaro kasi halatang nag-eenjoy siya. At nasabi ko na ba na lalong lumalaki yung katawan niya? :( Lalo tuloy nababaliw ang lahat sa kanya. Tapos chismis pa kahit sa school sa kabila marami din nagkaka-crush sa kanya :( Pero, ang galing galing niya dumakdak. Gusto ko punasan pawis niya pero sino ba ako sa buhay niya :( Isa pa di naman ako kapansin-pansin. Lalo pa ngang tumaas grado ng salamin ko kaya ang kapal na ng lens :( Pero ang saya saya lang, ang cool cool niya sa court.

 

 

 

> 8-12-18
> 
> Di ko alam paano nangyari pero nagising na lang ako na nasa clinic ako at pagdilat ko nasa harap ko si JONGIN!!! TANGINA. Kahit malabo mata ko alam kong si Jongin yun. Di ko alam ano ang dapat sabihin sa mga oras na iyon pero buti na lang nandun din si Sehun na inabot yung bago kong salamin na kakakuha ko lang nung isang linggo pero pota yung mukha ni Jongin alalang-alala. Wala ako maintindihan nung una pero ayun kwinento nila tinamaan daw ako ng bola ni Chanyeol yung kagrupo ni Jongin sa team. Umuwi na daw kasi may dinner with family pero todo sorry naman daw kay Sehun. PERO AYUN NA NGA. SI JONGIN NAGBUHAT SA AKIN PAPUNTA SA CLINIC KWENTO NI SEHUN. SOBRANG NATAKOT PA DAW SI JONGIN KASE AKALA NIYA NABASAG NA YUNG SALAMIN KO PERO BUTI NA LANG HINDI. TAPOS AYAW DAW UMALIS NI JONGIN SA TABI KO HANGGA'T DI AKO NAGIGISING. ETO PA! SABI PA NIYA, "OKAY KA NA BA? ANO NARARAMDAMAN MO?" ALALANG-ALALA SIYA! Ang pota lang ng araw na 'to pero kinikilig ako sobra. Speaking of ulo (yung taas di baba) di naman na masakit ulo ko. Di ko nga alam na natamaan pala ako. Baka kasi sobrang focused ko lang kay Jongin di ko namalayan :( Eto yung first time na nagkausap kami after all these years :( Kailangan ko lang pala matamaan ng bola para mapansin. Pero kilig!

 

 

 

> 8-15-18
> 
> Kinamusta ako ni Jongin. Pero kasama niya si Chanyeol na personal din na humingi ng sorry sa akin at tinanong rin kung wala bang sira o gasgas ang salamin ko. Alalang-alala sila pareho pero binigyan ako ni Chanyeol ng Jollibee chicken, sundae at mango pie bilang paghihingi ng patawad. Tuwang tuwa ako kasi pagkain! Tapos si Jongin hinawakan niya ulo ko! Tiningnan niya kung may bukol o ano. Nanigas ako sa harap niya kase grabe sobrang nag-aalala pa rin siya sa akin. Sabi ko ok lang ako. Sabi niya kahit ok daw pakiramdam ko obserbahan ko pa rin daw sarili ko. Ang bait bait niya :(( Lalo lang ako nahuhulog. Yung tipong okay na ako na natatanaw siya sa malayo pero ngayon kahit ang lapit lapit ko na sa kanya mas okay pa rin talaga na maging nobody kaysa umasa ng sobra :( Pero kilig pa rin!

 

-

 

Nasa gym si Kyungsoo kasama si Sehun. Nakaupo sila sa bleachers at pinapanood ang isa sa mga praktis nila Jongin para sa championships sa darating na sa susunod na buwan.

"Wala ka ba balak umamin sa kanya?" Tanong ni Sehun bigla.

"Wala." Mabilis na sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Gustong-gusto mo siya pero wala ka gagawin?"

"Okay na ako sa ganito. Malayo."

"Maniwala akong okay ka lang sa ganyan. Gagraduate na yung tao. Ilang buwan na lang, Soo, sasayangin mo pa ba yung pagkakataon?"

Sa kaibuturan ng isip ni Kyungsoo, may parte pa rin sa kanya na umaasa. "Ewan ko, Sehun. Pwede na siguro 'to. Ganito lang."

Bumuntong-hininga si Sehun. "Ikaw bahala. Sabi nga ni Madam Auring, tayo pa rin gumagawa ng tadhana natin. Sige ka baka pagsisihan mo."

Hindi na sumagot si Kyungsoo dahil medyo iritable na rin siya sa mga iniisip na paano kaya kung umamin siya? May magbabago kaya?

Sinundan na lang niya ng tingin si Jongin sa buong court. At nang tila napansin siya ni Jongin sa inuupuan, nginitian at kinawayan siya nito bago saluhin ang bolang pinasa sa kanya at shumoot mula sa three-point line.

Pasok ang bola sa basket.

Pasok na pasok din ni Jongin ang puso ni Kyungsoo dahil sa bilis ng tibok nito.

 

-

 

 

 

> Dear Jongin,
> 
> Hello. Di ko alam paano ko uumpisahan itong liham ko para sayo. Nakakahiya. Nahihiya ako. Pero sa ganitong paraan ko na lang kaya sabihin itong nararamdaman ko. Nga pala, salamat sa pagdala sa akin sa clinic nung nahimatay ako dahil sa bola. Nakakatawa isipin kasi nahimatay ako dahil lang dun. Pero malaki ang pasasalamat ko sa pag-aalala mo sa akin at sa paghintay sa akin gumising kahit nandun na rin naman ang bestfriend ko. Matagal na kasi kitang gusto. First year pa lang ako. Kung tatanungin mo kung paano at bakit, kasi nakita kita noon na tinulungan mong makatawid yung lola sa harap ng 7/11. Akala ko noon mahangin ka at arogante, pero mali pala ako ng inakala. Ibang-iba ka pala sa first impression ko sayo. Kaya simula nun, madalas na kita pagmasdan. Ang saya-saya mo pa tingnan lalo na kapag ngumingiti ka. Makita lang kita, buo na araw ko. Kahit hanggang dito lang ako sapat na yun. Pero di ko alam kung dapat ba umamin ako sayo. Parang okay na kasi na ganito na dito lang ako at hindi na tumawid at hangarin ka lalo. Gagraduate ka na pero masaya ako na naging parte ka kahit papaano ng buhay ko. Kahit ngayon lang din kita nakausap matapos ang ilang taon, kumpleto na buhay ko. Hanggang sa muli!
> 
> Nagpapasalamat,
> 
> Kyungsoo Doh

 

-

 

"Soo! Huy, ano ba nangyayari sayo?" Pag-aalalang tanong ni Sehun sa kaibigan na hindi mapakali at mukhang may hinahanap sa buong eskwelahan.

Kanina lang ay nasa banyo sila, ngayon ay nasa library na at tinitingnan na sila ng librarian dahil uwian na at sila na lang ang natitirang tao sa library.

Aligaga si Kyungsoo. Di rin mapakali. Gusto na niya umiyak at pagsisihan ang pagsulat ng huling liham niya para kay Jongin at ibigay iyon ng personal sa kanya.

Ang araw na iyon na sana ang araw kung kailan siya aamin kay Jongin, bigyan man siya ng pagkakataon o hindi.

Ilang araw din siyang hindi nakatulog nang maayos simula nang banggitin ni Sehun na oo nga pala, gagraduate na si Jongin at hindi na niya muli pang makikita ito. Hindi siya makapagdesisyon kung aamin ba siya o hindi. 50/50 kumbaga. Gusto niya subukan na ayaw rin niya.

Pero dahil naging laman din ng kanyang mga panaginip si Jongin kung saan ubod ng sweet at lambing nila sa isa't-isa, mas lalong nanaig ang desisyon niyang sumubok na umamin ng personal kay Jongin kaya sa pamamagitan ng liham, doon na niya ibinuhos ang lahat.

Walang kumpiyansa si Kyungsoo gamitin ang kanyang bibig kaya idadaan niya ito sa isang liham.

Ang totoo niyan nakalarawan na sa kanyang isipan ang magiging eksena sana nila ni Jongin.

Magkaharap sila kung saan man pero sa isip ni Kyungsoo, sa may banda sana ng vending machine papunta sa pool dahil kaunti lang at madalang ang mga estudyanteng pumupunta roon, liban na lang sa mga swimming athletes. Sa harap niya babasahin ni Jongin ang liham at doon na rin niya hihintayin ang kasagutan, positibo o negatibo man ito.

Pero bago pa mangyari ang lahat at huli na rin naman dahil tapos na ang araw ng Biyernes, nawala ni Kyungsoo ang liham niya para kay Jongin.

Nasuyod na niya lahat ng pinuntahan niyang lugar sa loob ng paaralan ngunit hindi na niya natagpuan ang sulat na nakapangalan para kay Jongin.

Lumabas si Kyungsoo ng library na sinundan ni Sehun at inalo sa pamamagitan ng paghimas sa kanyang likod at braso.

"Ano ba yung hinahanap mo? Baka matulungan kita, Soo."

"Aamin na dapat ako kay Jongin. Pero dinaan ko sa sulat kaso nawawala yung sulat ko sa kanya, Sehun. H-Hindi ko alam kung saan ko nahulog o kung may kumuha man o ano. Wala akong alam." Natatarantang paliwanag ni Kyungsoo. Napapakagat na rin siya sa kuko daan ng kaba na nararamdaman.

"Baka natapon yun ng janitor. Wag ka na mag-alala. Di ka naman mapapahamak dahil lang dun."

"Pero, pano kung may nakapulot tapos may nakabasa ng sinulat ko? Eh di malalaman ng buong school na may gusto ako kay Jongin."

"Ano ngayon kung malaman nila, eh gusto mo naman talaga siya."

Bumuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo. "Ayoko kasi na kapag na basted ako, pag-usapan ako ng lahat. Yun lang naman ang inaalala ko. Ang gawin nila akong katatawanan pagkatapos."

"Soo, ano ka ba, andito lang naman ako. Kapag may nangasar sayo dahil lang dyan, ako makakabangga nila." Tinapik-tapik ni Sehun ang likod ng kaibigan. "Kung nasaan man yung sulat mo para kay Jongin, hayaan mo na yun. Basta kapag may umaway sayo, sa akin sila dadaan. Ano, oks ba?" Ngiti ni Sehun kay Kyungsoo sabay akbay sa maliit na kaibigan. "Tara na nga umuwi na tayo, libre kita pagkain tapos Timezone tayo."

Kahit may katiting na pangamba pa rin si Kyungsoo sa dibdib, nagpapasalamat siya kay Sehun na tumutulong sa kanya pagaanin ang kanyang loob.

Kung ano man ang kinahinatnatan ng nawala niyang liham para kay Jongin, sa Lunes na Lunes rin ay aaksyunan din niya agad kung ano ang magiging takbo ng tadhana niya sa araw na iyon.

 

-

 

Dumating ang Lunes at hindi nakatulog nang maayos si Kyungsoo gawa ng pag-iisip ng kung anu-ano.

Nakatulog na lang siya sa panonood ng kdrama sa kanyang cellphone at parang kakapikit lang niya, bigla na agad tumunog ang kanyang alarm, hudyat para maghanda pumasok sa eskwela.

Pagdating sa paaralan, inaasahan na ni Kyungsoo na pagbulungan siya ng mga tao dahil ang isang tulad niyang nobody, ni hindi naman ganun katalino at kagwapuhan dahil may malaki at makapal siyang salamin na nakalapat sa maliit niyang mukha, ni wala siyang kayang ipagmalaki sa iba, kung ano siya, yun lang siya wala nang iba.

Bago siya makapasok sa loob, laking gulat niya na nakaupo sa isa sa mga upuan sa gilid na papunta sa entrance ng gusal at tila may hinihintay si Jongin. Palibut-libot ang mga mata nito, pero mabilis na yumuko si Kyungsoo at niyakap ang mga librong hawak patungo sa entrance.

Ngunit bago makalagpas kay Jongin, nagulat siya dahil tinawag siya ng lalaki.

"Kyungsoo!"

Lumingon si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at nahihiyang tumingin sa mga mata nito dahil paano na lang kung nakarating sa kanya ang sulat niya o may mas malala pang dahilan?

"H-Hello," bati ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin nang mahinhin.

"Pwede ba tayo mag-usap saglit? O mali-late ka na ba sa klase?" Tumingin ito sa mukhang mamahaling relos na suot at sa totoo lang, hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang dapat gawin.

Pero sa huli, umoo rin si Kyungsoo at sinundan si Jongin sa botanical garden ng kanilang paaralan.

Pinaupo muna ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa isang sementadong upuan na nakahilera katapat ng mga halamang sunflower bago umupo sa tabi nito.

Itinaas ni Kyungsoo ang salamin, akap akap pa rin ang mga librong bitbit.

Laking gulat ni Kyungsoo nang ipinakita ni Jongin ang sobreng may disenyo ng mga cute na bears. Bukas na ang sobre at lalong nanlumo si Kyungsoo.

"S-Sayo ba talaga 'to galing?" Marahang tanong ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo habang hawak ang pink na sobre.

Tumango si Kyungsoo at mas lalong kinakabahan. "Sino nagbigay sayo niyan?"

"A-Ano?"

"Nawala ko kasi yan. Bibigay ko sana yan sayo ng personal."

"Ah, kaya pala. Sa lost and found box ko siya nakita, Soo. May napulot kasi akong ballpen, nilagay ko dun tapos nakita ko yung sobre sa loob nakapangalan sa akin."

Pumorma ng hugis 'o' ang bibig ni Kyungsoo at bumuntong hininga. Lumuwag din sa wakas ang dibdib niya. "N-Nabasa mo na ba?"

"Oo naman." Ngiting mapagkumbaba ni Jongin. "Salamat, Kyungsoo."

Katahimikan ang nanaig sa kanilang dalawa at may kutob na si Kyungsoo sa kahihinatnatan ng pag-uusap na iyon.

"Uhm, sana hindi ka mandiri sa akin o ano. Hindi naman din ako umaasa. G-Gusto ko lang din kasi maranasan na umamin sa nagugustuhan ko. S-Salamat sa pagbasa ng sulat ko tsaka sa di pagtapon niyan. Uhm, okay lang din kung itapon mo na o kung ano man balak mo sa sulat." Mabilis na tumayo si Kyungsoo para makaalis na.

Hindi na rin niya ata kaya magtagal pa kasama si Jongin lalo na't may ibang estudyante na sa garden ang nakakita sa kanilang dalawa kaya naman bago pa makapagsalita pa ulit si Jongin na hawak-hawak pa rin ang sulat na gawa niya, agad na tumakbo papalabas si Kyungsoo na may mga luhang nagbabadyang tumulo sa kanyang mga mata.

Akala niya magiging madali ang lahat pagkatapos, ngunit hindi pala.

 

-

 

Lumipas ang mga araw at hindi na muling pinagmasdan pa ni Kyungsoo si Jongin.

Ni hindi na siya pumupunta sa mga praktis nito at hindi na siya muling sumulat pa ng mga liham na napupunta lang naman sa kanyang mahiwagang shoebox. Kahit ang diary niya para sa lalaki ay hindi na muling nabuklat pa, bagkus, nagtuon na lang si Kyungsoo sa pag-aaral kahit wala naman din nagbago sa takbo ng mga grado niya.

Sa ngayon, masaya siya na makihalubilo kay Sehun at sa bagong girlfriend nito na si Baekhee. Kahit third wheel ng dalawa, di siya kailanman nakaramdam ng ilang sa dalawa. Mabait si Baekhee at napagkwentuhan niya rin ito patungkol kay Jongin.

Nirerespeto naman ng kanyang mga kaibigan ang naging desisyon niyang itigil ang pagkakagusto kay Jongin bago pa tumindi ang nararamdaman niya sa binata. Naisip niyang mas mabuti na rin iyon, kaysa mahulog nang tuluyan at wala rin naman palang sasalo.

Ngunit sa championships game ni Jongin, walang takas si Kyungsoo dahil ginawang attendance ito ng isa sa kanilang mga guro.

Bilang pagrespeto na rin, pinanood niya nang taimtim ang huling laro kung saan kay Jongin pa rin nakatuon ang kanyang mga mata na nakasanayan na niya.

Dikit ang laban ng dalawang paaralan at napakaingay ng buong stadium dulot ng hiyaw at mga tambol na tinutugtog sa magkabilang parte ng lugar.

Limang puntos ang lamang ng kalaban at may isang minuto na lang bago matapos ang laban.

Hindi man na nakakanood ng practice games at iba pang mga laro si Kyungsoo bago ang kampeonato, gusto pa rin niyang manalo ang koponan ni Jongin.

Sa itsura pa lang ng binata, halatang kabado at pagod na ito dahil binabad siya sa laro makahabol lang ang kanilang koponan.

Sa itsura ni Jongin, parang pinupulbos ang puso ni Kyungsoo. Kitang-kita niya ang kaba at presyon sa mukha nito. Panigurado, sa kanya nakatuon at umaasa ang lahat. Himala na lang kung mahabol pa nila ang limang puntos sa loob ng isang minuto.

"Feeling ko wala na 'to. Mahihirapan na sila makahabol niyan lalo na kung kay Jongin na naman sila aasa." Komento ni Sehun na tutok na tutok rin sa laro.

Dinutdot ni Baekhee ang braso ni Kyungsoo. "Uy, okay ka lang ba?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo sa kanila at ngumiti kaunti.

"Soo, ano tingin mo? Wala na 'to no?"

Kumibit balikat si Kyungsoo. "Di pa naman tapos, kaya wag muna tayo pakasigurado."

"Uy, humuhugots." Bungisngis ni Baekhee sa tabi niya.

Sa saglit na pagkakataong iyon, biglang napaisip si Kyungsoo dahil sa mga sariling salitang binitawan.

_Di pa naman tapos, kaya wag muna tayo pakasigurado._

Hindi pa naman tapos ang pag-uusap nilang dalawa ni Jongin noon pero tinapos na niya agad iyon nang hindi pa nalalaman ang sagot ni Jongin. Bakit ba niya pinangunahan agad ang lalaki,  ni hindi pa nito sinasagot ang kanyang liham. Nagtapos sa _salamat_ , ni hindi niya man lang binigyan ng pagkakataong makapagpaliwanag si Jongin. Napakatanga pala niya. Walang respeto. At ngayon, habang nakatuon ang kanyang mga mata sa iisang lalaking di rin naman niya makalimutan nang lubusan, dinatnan ni Jongin ang kanyang pagtingin.

Sa kanya lang din nakadikit ang pagod at malungkot na mga mata ni Jongin habang  ginagawa ng kanyang koponan ang saglit na pagpatong ng mga kamay sa isa't-isa, simbolo ng pagkakaisa at pagbibigay ng kanilang lahat para sa huling laro na ito.

Tumiklop ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang mga hita at binigyan ng saglit na pag-tango ng ulo si Jongin na tumango rin sa kanya pabalik.

Ang hindi alam ni Kyungsoo, napansin ng dalawa niyang mga kaibigan ang palitan ng pagtingin nila ni Jongin.

Nag-umpisa muli ang laro. Isang minuto at nasa koponan ni Jongin ang bola. Ilang saglit pa at pumwesto si Jongin sa three-point line. Pinasa sa kanya ang bola at akma na sanang ishooshoot ang bola pero pumeke ito nang hinarangan siya agad ng kalaban.

Lumusot si Jongin sa kalaban at drinive ang bola sa loob at dinakdak ito sa basket.

Nagtayuan ang mga kaeskwela ni Jongin pati na rin si Kyungsoo na ngayon ay tila nadukutan ng tinik sa dibdib at lubos na nagdadasal na makuha ni Jongin ang kampeonato bago siya maka-graduate.

Nasa kalaban na ang bola. Tumataas lalo ang presyon ng laro. Hirap ang koponan ni Jongin sa pagbantay sa kalaban at nang hindi na-shoot ng kalaban ang bola at narebound ni Chanyeol ang bola, lumakas ulit ang hiyaw at cheer para kina Jongin.

May dalawampung segundo na lang ang natitira. Na kay Jongin ang bola. Magkatahi na ang mga daliri ni Kyungsoo at nananalig na makuha ni Jongin ang kampeonato.

Sampung segundo pa. Hirap ang kanilang koponan. Malakas ang depensa ng kalaban. Pitong segundo. Ipit si Jongin kaya't pinasa na lang ang bola kay Chanyeol na nasa ilalim ng ring.

Limang segundo. Ipinasa ang bola pabalik kay Jongin.

Dalawang segundo.

Isa.

Tagatak ang pawis, mataas na pagtalon, tinapik ang bola. Tumira si Jongin sa three point line at natapos ang laro sa isang maingay na busina.

 

-

 

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung tama ba ang kanyang ginagawa.

Pinauna na niyang umuwi sina Sehun at Baekhee na hindi naman na nila pinagpilitang itanong kay Kyungsoo kung ano ang gagawin niya.

Halos lahat ay nakauwi na. Habang si Kyungsoo, naghihintay siya sa labas ng gusali para kay Jongin.

Habang naghihintay, itinaga niya sa isip na huwag pangunahan ang bawat pangyayari sa kanyang buhay at panay rin ang text ni Sehun sa kanya kung kamusta na siya na sinasagot rin naman niya upang di mag-alala masyado ang kaibigan.

Isang kalabit sa kanyang balikat ang gumulat sa kanya.

Pagkalingon niya, nasa likod niya si Jongin, suot ang itim na tshirt at ang puti nilang jersey shorts.

Umupo ang lalaki sa tabi niya at nilatag ang gym bag sa kanyang kanlungan.

"Hinintay mo talaga ako?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo at nahihiya pa rin sa lalaki.

Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin. "Sensya na di ko naipanalo yung game." May lungkot sa kanyang tono ng boses na ikinakirot ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo.

"Ginawa mo naman lahat ng makakaya mo, Jongin. Uh, eto..." Nag-abot si Kyungsoo ng matcha KitKat kay Jongin at binuksan rin niya ang kanya.

"Salamat." Tumingin si Jongin kay Kyungsoo habang binubuksan ang KitKat at kumagat rito. "Gutom ka na no?"

"Oo, pero, ginalingan mo kanina, Jongin." Kumagat rin siya sa kanyang KitKat. Ang totoo niyan, hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang dapat sabihin.

Tumawa si Jongin bahagya. "Sinasabi mo lang yan kasi crush mo ako."

"Hindi, hindi. Magaling ka talaga Jongin." Kumagat siya muli sa KitKat at namumula na ang kanyang mukha dahil hindi na niya alam kung ano ang pinagsasasabi niya. Isa pa, pinaalala rin ni Jongin na crush niya siya.

"Bakit ka kasi tumakbo nun, Kyungsoo? Alam mo bang parati kitang hinihintay tuwing praktis namin? Hindi ka na nanonood. Gusto man kitang lapitan at kausapin, naging busy rin kasi ako sa training namin."

Hindi na makain ni Kyungsoo ang tsokolateng natitira at tumingin na lang siya nang taimtim sa katabi.

"Pasensya na kasi tumakbo ako. Pinangunahan kita. Pero ayun."

"Naiintindihan ko, Kyungsoo. Ngayon ba, tatakbuhan mo ba ako ulit?"

Umiling si Kyungsoo. "Hindi na. Baka ako takbuhan mo."

Tumawa si Jongin at umiling. "Bakit naman kita tatakbuhan? Hindi no." Iniabot ni Jongin ang kamay niya kay Kyungsoo.

Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Jongin nang may pagkalito. "A-Ano gagawin ko?"

Tumawa ulit si Jongin at inubos mina ang KitKat na kinakain tsaka kinuha ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at hinawakan ito.

"Shake hands." Kinamayan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na may magandang ngiti sa labi.

Hindi man maintindihan ni Kyungsoo ang ibig sabihin ng pakikipagkamay kay Jongin, hinayaan na lang niya ito at hinayaan na lang din kung ano man ang kahihinatnatan ng mga suaunod na kabanata sa kanyang buhay.

 

-

 

Lumipas ang mga araw at papalapit na rin ang graduation ni Jongin. Lumipas rin ang mga araw na lalong naging mas close ang dalawang lalaki.

Nahihiya man si Kyungsoo sa tuwing inaakbayan siya ni Jongin kapag nagkikita sila sa campus, hinayaan na lang ni Kyungsoo ang mga matang mapagmatyag at sumunod na lang sa daloy ng oras.

Madalas kumakain sina Jongin at Kyungsoo sa labas. Mcdo o Jollibee lang naman. Minsan bumibili ng ice-cream sa Ministop, minsan sa hepa lane sapat na.

Sa araw-araw na magkasama ang dalawa, lalong nahuhulog si Kyungsoo. Gustuhin man niyang putulin na kung anong meron sila ni Jongin, hindi naman niya ito magawa dahil masaya siyang kasama ang bagong kaibigan.

Pagdating ng final exams, kahit busy sila sa pag-aaral, nagagawa pa rin nilang kumain nang magkasama.

Napapadalas din ang panunukso ni Sehun at Baekhee sa kanya tungkol kay Jongin. Na halata naman daw na may gusto si Jongin sa kanya na pilit naman itinatanggi ni Kyungsoo dahil imposibleng mangyari iyon. Magkaibigan lang sila ni Jongin. At kahit may nararamdaman pa rin siya sa binata, ayaw niyang umasa na meron dahil ayaw niyang masaktan sa huli.

Magpaalon lang sa agos. Yan ang lagi niyang itinatatak sa isip.

Nang matapos ang final exams nila, nagkita ulit sila ni Jongin at kumain ng isaw.

"Akala ko di ka kumakain ng isaw. Sarap di ba?" Masayang kumakain si Jongin ng isaw na umorder pa ng isa.

Masaya rin si Kyungsoo sa pag-kain nito nang may grupo ng mga lalaki na taga kabilang eskwelahan na umoder ng barbecue.

Habang dahang-dahang kumakain, ang isa sa mga bagong dating na lalaki ay tumabi at ngumiti kay Kyungsoo. "Ang ganda mo naman."

Nilunok ni Kyungsoo ang nginunguya at namula dahil bihira siyang pagsabihang maganda. Isa pa, hindi naman siya maganda kaya sigurado siyang niloloko lang siya ng lalaki.

Nagbayad si Jongin para sa inorder nila ni Kyungsoo. Nagulat si Kyungsoo dahil ayaw niyang nililibre siya ni Jongin, pero ang lalaking katabi ay panay ang tingin at ngiti sa kanya.

"Uy, pre type mo no? Hilig mo talaga sa maliit at kyut." Tawa ng isa sa kanila.

Yumuko lang si Kyungsoo dahil hindi siya sanay na tinitingnan ng hindi niya mga kakilala.

"Kunin mo na yung number, dali!"

"Sexy pa, pre."

Hindi makakilos si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam kung dapat ba siya mabastusan sa narinig niya.

"Kyung, tara na." Hinigit ni Jongin ang kamay niya at pagkatingin niya sa kaibigan ay masama ang tingin nito sa grupo ng mga lalaki.

Agad silang umalis sa barbecuehan, ngunit di nakalagpas sa kanilang mga tenga ang sinabi ng isa sa kanila, "Taken na ata, pre. Sayang!"

Tumingala ulit si Kyungsoo kay Jongin na mukhang galit dahil kunot ang mukha nito at kapit na kapit ito sa kanyang kamay.

"Jongin, may problema ba?"

Lumuwag ang kapit ni Jongin sa kamay niya at dinala ulit siya nito pabalik sa campus.

Sinundan lang ni Kyungsoo si Jongin hanggang sa pumasok sila sa botanical garden at pumwesto kung saan sila nag-usap noon.

Mabilis ang mga pangyayari. Binuksan ni Jongin ang backpack niya at may hinanap sa loob. Pinanood lang siya ni Kyungsoo nang may pagtataka hanggang sa may sobreng iniabot si Jongin sa kanya.

Isang baby blue na sobre na may disenyong cute na mga penguin sa paligid nito.

May nakasulat rin na For: Kyungsoo sa likod ng sobreng iyon.

"A-Ano 'to?"

"B-Buksan mo..." Tumikhim si Jongin at medyo naging iba ang ikinikilos nito.

Hindi na nagtanong pa muli si Kyungsoo at dahan dahan niyang binuksan ang sobre.

Binuksan niya ang papel na nakatiklop na pareho sa kulay at disenyo ng sobre at binasa ang nakasulat rito.

 

 

 

> Dear Kyungsoo,
> 
> Hello. Parang yung umpisa lang ng letter mo sa akin noon. Di ko rin kasi alam paano sisimulan itong sulat ko. Nga pala, 10-10-18 ko pa pala 'to sinulat. Duwag rin ako ibigay 'to. Baka kasi huli na pala ako. Baka kasi pag bigay ko nito sayo, wala na pala akong pag-asa. Huli na. Finished na. Di ko alam kung kelan ko rin 'to ibibigay. Pero Kyungsoo, gusto na rin kita. Siguro simula nung tinakbuhan mo ako nung nagkausap tayo. Simula nun kasi ang lungkot ko. Di ka na kasi pumupunta sa practice namin o sa games. Gusto kita kausapin kaso naging busy rin naman ako dahil naka-focus ako sa final game. Pero wala rin palang kwenta kasi natalo. Malungkot ako nun kase expectations, pressure, stress, lahat yan siniksik sa akin sa iisang araw. Pero hinintay mo ako. May pa KitKat ka pa. Sumaya ako nun. Parang balewala na lang yung pagkatalo ng team kasi sa wakas nagkausap ulit tayo. Humahaba na pala 'tong letter ko. Sa panahong nakasama kita, sa pagpunta natin sa Mcdo, Jollibee, o kung saan man, masaya akong kasama ka. Sana ikaw rin kapag kasama mo ako. Ganito pala feeling ng ma-in love ng todo. Ang sarap pala. Naluluha ako habang sinusulat 'to. Ayan may patak ng luha. May bahid. Di ko yan pinatakan ng tubig. Pucha. Gustong-gusto kita. Wag ka na mahiya o hayaan mo lang yung iba kung iba sila makatingin sa attin kapag magkasama tayo. Hayaan mo sila, inggit lang mga yun. Di naman sila ako para diktahan kung sino magugustuhan ko. At oo nga pala, bago ko makalimutan. Matagal na rin pala kitang napapansin. Cute mo kasi. Alam kong lagi ka nasa practice games namin kaya nung natamaan ka ng bola ni Chanyeol, dun lang pala tayo unang magkakausap. Soo, basta, ang alam ko, gustong gusto kita. Gusto mo pa rin ba ako?
> 
> Jongin

 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa nabasa at ngumiti lang ng malambing si Jongin sa kanya.

"Niloloko mo ba ako?"

Umiling agad si Jongin. "Hindi. Totoo yan. Maniwala ka." Lunon niya. "Sorry ginaya kita, pero lahat ng gusto kong sabihin, nandyan."

Timingin ulit si Kyungsoo sa sinulat ni Jongin at unti-unting ngumiti bago ang magandang ngiti na iyon ay ibigay niya kay Jongin.

"Sagutin ko na ba? O tatakbo ka?"

Tumawa lang si Jongin sa itinanong ni Kyungsoo. Naging inside joke na nilang dalawa ang nangyari noon kung saan tinakbuhan niya si Jongin.

"Bakit ko naman tatakbuhan ang taong gusto ko, hindi ka pa nga nagiging akin. Ikaw, baka takbuhan mo ulit ako."

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo. Yun na ata ang pinakamalaking ngiti na naibigay niya sa buong buhay niya.

Umiling siya. Kasing liwanag na ng kanyang ngiti ang sikat ng araw sa tanghaling iyon.

"Hindi na ako tatakbo, hangga't hindi pa ako nagiging iyo."

Bumungisngis ang dalawa na parang mga bata. Inakbayan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at nanatili lang sila sa pwestong iyon hanggang sa unti-unti silang nakatulog at nakasandal sa isa't-isa.

Mataas man ang sikat ng araw, nasa lilim naman sila ng puno ng accacia na nagbibigay lilim sa kanilang dalawa.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Epilogue**

 

"Jongin, handa na yung pananghalian." Pagkabukas ng pintuan ng kwarto nilang mag-asawa narinig pa ni Jongin ang huling mga salita ng asawa, "Love, Kyungsoo."

Ang lima nilang mga chikiting ay nakapalibot kay Jongin.

Hawak na naman ni Jongin ang diary at mga sulat niyang naipon sa shoebox niya noon.

"Papa! Love na love mo si Daddy!" Sigaw ni Junhyun bago umalis sa kama at yumakap sa kanyang mga binti. "Papa! Papa! Love mo si Daddy!"

Binuhat ni Kyungsoo ang apat na taon nilang anak at lumapit na rin sina Jihyun, tatlong taong gulang at Jongsoo na limang taong gulang sa kanya.

Paulit-ulit lang ang sinasabi nila, "Love mo si Daddy! Love mo si Daddy!"

Samantala, kandong naman ni Jongin ang bunso nilang si Taehee na dumedede pa habang nasa harap ng asawa ang mahigit bente niyang liham para kay Jongin.

"Jongin, binabasa mo na naman yan? Halika na nga at kakain na tayo ng pananghalian." Naluluhang sinasabi ni Kyungsoo dahil heto na naman si Jongin, paulit-ulit at tila hindi nagsasawang basahin ang mga sinulat niya noon para sa lalaki at ang diary niyang walang laman kundi si Jongin rin. Ilang beses na ba niya nahuling binabasa ni Jongin ang mga sinulat niya noon? Higit na ata sa isaang daang beses at nakakataba iyon sa kanyang puso.

"Papa dami mo po sinulat kay Daddy. Binasahan po kami ni Daddy ng mga sulat mo!" Sambit ni Taeoh sa kanya at pumalibot na naman ang mga bata sa kama.

"J-Jongin, halika na kain na tayo." Namumula ang kanyang mga pisngi. Kahit mga anak naman din nila ang nakaalam ng mga pinagsusulat niya noon kay Jongin, hindi niya maiwasang mahiya.

"Ano ka ba, Soo. Ang saya-saya kaya basahin yung mga sulat mo, mas maganda pa sa mga libro ng mga bata, di ba mga anak?"

"Opo!" Sabay sabay nilang sagot maliban kay Taehee na nagdedede lang at nakatingin langbsa kanila.

"Kasi si Papa nagsulat!" Sabi ni Junhyun.

"Papa! Love lang Daddy!" Bigkas naman ni Jihyun.

Naantig ang puso ni Kyungsoo dahil sa hinabahaba ng panahon, heto na ang naging bunga ng lahat.

Niligpit ni Jongin ang mga sulat sa loob ng pinakaiingatang shoebox ni Kyungsoo.

"Papa, love na love ka rin po ni Daddy Nini. Di ka daw niya iiwan, gagawa pa daw po kayo marami baby tapos love love niyo rin kami marami!" Sabi ni Junhyun sa kanya na niyakap naman ni Kyungsoo bilang ganti at hinalikan sa ulo.

Yumakap rin ang iba sa kanya at nanghingi ng halik. Pinaunlakan naman niya ang mga anak nila ng yakap at halik pati na rin si Taehee na tapos na dumede at nagpakarga na sa kanya.

"Oo naman mga anak, love love lang tayong lahat dito. Mahal na mahal namin kayo ni Daddy niyo." Tiningnan niya si Jongin nang may babala sa kanyang mga mata. "Baby pa?"

"Yehey! Love love!" Hiyaw ng kanilang mga chikiting.

Sa kabilang banda, biglang humalik si Jongin sa kanyang pisngi at sentido. "Kung gusto mo pa, syempre. At ikaw, love love lang din kita, boss Kyungsoo."

"Anong boss pinagsasasabi mo dyan." Tinulak ni Kyungsoo si Jongin ngunit napahagikgik rin.

"Boss. Ikaw kasi boss ng puso ko. Love love kita, Kyungsoo. Mamaya basahan pa natin yung mga bata ng mga sulat natin sa isa't-isa noon. Pero, kain na tayo, boss. Gutom na yung mga alaga kong bulate sa tyan." Himas ni Jongin sa tyan na hiniyawan naman ng mga bata ng mahabang, "Ewwww, Daddy!"

Umiling na lang si Kyungsoo na natatawa at binuhat si Taehee habang nakasunod naman ang mga iba pa nilang chikiting na kausap pa rin ni Jongin patungkol sa naging love story nila noon.

Hindi na mapipigilan si Jongin kpag nag-umpisa na ito patungkol sa kasaysayan nilang dalawa. Kung hindi nagsasawa si Jongin magbasa ng mga sulat niya noon, ganun din naman na hindi magsasawa si Kyungsoo mahalin ang isang Jongin Kim na kanya na ngayon, walang takbuhan.

Wala lang sila noon, naging magkaibigan, ka-ibigan at heto sila ngayon.


End file.
